<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegitimate Relationship by Mesoam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013238">Illegitimate Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam'>Mesoam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警探组亲情向+搭档向前提</p><p>康纳是汉克的贴心小棉袄路线，非常擅长对付老傲娇，对人类攻略用安卓，是真正的谈判专家</p><p>本文含有大量粗口和谩骂，且大部分由盖文·里德警探倾情提供</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Top!Connor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illegitimate Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仿生人的和平抗议打动了华伦总统，一场人类与仿生人之间的冲突以最不可思议的方式解决了。底特律警局的盖文·里德决定把这一天命名为他的倒霉日，这操蛋的世界从此都不能好了。</p><p> </p><p>“去他妈的仿生人，凭什么这些塑料混蛋们也可以有自己的薪水，在警局工作？”他在茶水间里大声抱怨，“这什么狗屁世界？下一步，安卓是不是还可以结婚生子撑爆地球，然后人类就全部灭绝了？”</p><p> </p><p>“盖文！你给我过来！”</p><p> </p><p>然后他就又被弗勒局长抓过去结结实实臭骂了一顿，这个月的第十三次。</p><p> </p><p>十三，操。又是个不吉利的数字。</p><p> </p><p>盖文端着咖啡骂骂咧咧，他被警局分配的仿生人搭档——又他妈是个欠揍的塑料王八蛋——一台编号为87的RK900占领了他的座位，此时的900正以一种一丝不苟的态度高效浏览着今日案件。</p><p> </p><p>仿生人全部解放之后，CyberLife生产的二十万台RK900也全都获得了自由。在耶利哥、CyberLife和政府的三方谈判之后，RK900们的归属被决定了：他们被分配到全国各地警署，作为仿生人警员参与日常事务。</p><p> </p><p>盖文也被分配了一台。见鬼的安卓搭档。还号称比RK800要更高、更快、更强？虽然900冷沉沉的眼神看起来比机器还机器，但他实际上还真的是个异常仿生人——因为他一点都不听话！！</p><p> </p><p>叫他倒咖啡就跟没听见一样，一拳揍上去又会直接被反扣住掰到手腕疼，盖文第一百零一次抱怨傻逼警局给他分配了个什么混蛋铁皮罐头，完全不听话也不好欺负，明明跟800长得一模一样，怎么就差距那么大呢？</p><p> </p><p>每当看到900冰冷又犀利的灰眼睛的时候，盖文就会忍不住想起800的眼睛：比900要更大一点，而且是温暖的焦糖色，因为眉眼天生带一点下垂，使他看起来不像900那么凶，反而显得很好欺负。他回忆起800乖乖去倒咖啡的样子，看上去单纯又迷茫，像只湿漉漉的小幼犬。</p><p> </p><p>真是个欠操的小婊子。盖文想。</p><p> </p><p>尤其是他在因为900而憋了一肚子气的日子里，他偏偏又不敢向900撒野，就总会忍不住把邪火泄到800身上去。</p><p> </p><p>那个小婊子现在整天腻在汉克身边，他俩获得了什么狗屁的2038年度DPD最佳搭档——听说他们现在还同居了，甚至假模假样地办妥了一套手续，现在对外宣称汉克是小800的监护人。</p><p> </p><p>同居？看着就叫人讨厌的酒气熏天的副队长终于开始暴露自己的邪恶性癖了吗？想当糖爹，再给自己找个很好骗的安卓小男友？</p><p> </p><p>每当看见小婊子像条贵宾犬一样围着老汉克滴溜溜转的时候，盖文的脑子里也会开始转一些下流念头。康纳可真是个巧言令色的小碧池，全警局的人都很快被这只见人说人话见安卓说安卓话的交际花俘获了，还有个今年来实习的金发警妞儿背地里叫他“我们的安卓小甜心”。</p><p> </p><p>盖文心想：她的安卓小甜心是个每天晚上会在安德森家的双人床上浪叫的发情小母狗才对。</p><p> </p><p>里德警探就这样度过了许多不眠之夜，他不酗酒，并且鄙夷这个世界上所有酒鬼（都是跟他那个酒鬼渣爹一样的畜生），但却是个重度咖啡依赖患者，每天早上都要在梦中小康妮婊子诱人的呻吟声和烦人的闹钟间反复挣扎，最后靠咖啡换来短暂的清醒。顺带一提，他最近臭着脸去换内裤的次数明显比以前频繁了。</p><p> </p><p>这样下去不行。最近连看到康纳那张欠操的小脸蛋儿都会让他欲火焚身，甚至连看他在犯罪现场左舔舔右瞧瞧都能让盖文满脑子黄色废料——还他妈是一边直犯恶心又一边觉得该死的性感！</p><p> </p><p>人类警探觉得是时候往前走了：他要么彻底放纵自己每天晚上对着800的靓照撸管，要么就必须搞到那个又骚又浪的小婊子！一想到小碧池和老汉克天天在家里夜夜笙歌，每天到警局办公倒越发装得一本正经起来就让盖文极度不爽，也更想扒开他那副惺惺作态的面具，露出下面真实的模样。</p><p> </p><p>为此，他甚至认真制定了一个计划。他向弗勒申请换了一个案子，他原来追踪的一桩缉毒案因为牵连重大且涉及到仿生人从犯，被移交给了处理仿生人涉案很有一手的汉克和康纳手里。因为案情的交接事宜，今天晚上他们三个人都会加班，但汉克最近非常忙，稍晚一会儿他还得去另一个案发地点探查，所以只有康纳会暂时留在警局里处理文件——仿生人嘛，快速写报告和资料对比分析都是他们的优势。</p><p> </p><p>该死的种族优势。盖文21岁从警校毕业，花了这么多年才勉勉强强获得一个成为警察的资格，而这帮人形机器却能从一出厂就完美胜任人类的工作！用不了多少年，人类就会被完全顶替。矛盾尖锐的失业率依旧居高不下，听说未来还要出什么仿生人人权法案？盖文用小脚趾头发誓华伦总统根本就是个傻逼人奸，和CyberLife沆瀣一气的政客还能指望什么呢？他们为了利益什么狗屎政策都想的出来。</p><p> </p><p>盖文搜肠刮肚找了个借口把900支开，900虽然看上去将信将疑，但还是先去犯罪现场侦查了。里德警探宣称自己“晚一会儿就到，因为我还得找你那个同胞哥哥交接那堆该死的案件”，尽管他真正想的可不是交接那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>“里德警探，有什么事吗？”RK800彬彬有礼地向他致意。你看，他不论面对谁都是这副毫无防备的小模样儿，一点也不知道自己有多诱人。盖文在心里的腹诽就没停过，他也一直对所有的仿生人都没啥好脸色：“哼……跟我去一趟审讯室，有一个犯人你先审问一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我目前接受到的资料还不够完善，警探。我需要更多的信息来拟定谈判策略。”</p><p> </p><p>“叫你来你就来！我不需要一个机器来告诉我该怎么做！！”盖文不耐烦地说。</p><p> </p><p>要是900在这里，这时候就已经开始冷冰冰地警告说他会把盖文的歧视言论“记录在案并汇报给弗勒局长”了。但RK800却只是沉默着眨了眨眼，摆出了一副“你高兴就好”的乖巧态度。当然，通常后续是只要有汉克或者别的同事在场，他们都会直接谴责盖文，让他本来就很差的人缘继续跌落谷底。比起900的威胁哪个后果更惨重还真不好说，但这就是800小婊子的方式：更迂回也更巧妙，更让盖文恨得牙痒痒，也更想日他。</p><p> </p><p>但今天不同，现在过道里只有他们两个人，现在800可不能狐假虎威了。盖文得意洋洋地将他领到审讯室里——当然是那间空的，里面一个人都没有——然后径直朝康纳的肚子上揍了一拳，让他跪倒在地：“小碧池，我等这一刻很久了。上次你揍了我一顿我还没找你算账呢！你该不会认为这事就这么过去了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为那时你持枪对准了我，里德警探。我们是同事，本应该和睦相处，是你自己先打破了底线。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？我他妈才不想跟你们这些铁皮罐头和睦相处呢！”</p><p> </p><p>人类警探不知从哪里掏出了枪，就像旧日场景重现一样再次怼在仿生人的太阳穴上，只是这回他的要求全然跟案件无关了：“我听说免费后你们这些安卓可就没有那些备用机体了！所以现在，想活命的话，就给我口一管。”</p><p> </p><p>盖文说出最后一个音节时因为紧张和兴奋几乎有些颤音。天知道他想看这一幕多久了：小800跪在地上，用一双湿漉漉又纯洁无辜的大眼睛瞪着他，眼眸是温暖迷离的咖啡色，被盖文粗暴攥住的头毛手感也好得过分了，他看上去迷茫又无助，简直下一秒就要哭出来。</p><p> </p><p>不过康纳不就是深谙这一套路么？以至于现在连坚决厌恶了安卓许多年的盖文都抵挡不住：让一只警用仿生人给他口活，还有什么比这更美妙呢？</p><p> </p><p>康纳仰着头望着他，然后慢慢地伸出舌头，颇为色气地舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我一般不对人类提供性服务……但是，盖文，如果这是你想要的话……”</p><p> </p><p>该死的婊里婊气的小妖精！</p><p> </p><p>当仿生人的喉头开始吞咽的时候，盖文已经爽得开始忍不住哼哼。最妙的是小安卓的脸颊居然也随着动作开始变得红扑扑的，眼波流转，甚至眼角还滑落了几滴逼真的仿生泪水。这场景实在是过于梦幻，以至于盖文很快就泄了，并且一边懊恼至死一边快乐升天。</p><p> </p><p>“你这个小碧池……果然……你是不是早就加装了性爱模组？嗯？夜店的婊子们都没有你辣！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……唔……”</p><p> </p><p>安卓条子含含糊糊地不知道在说什么。直到盖文恋恋不舍地把自己的老二从小碧池嘴里拔出来时，安卓才终于解放了自己的嘴部。他的嘴角还沾了几滴属于人类的黏稠液体，领带也被弄湿了，看上去湿淋淋的，平常十足禁欲的装扮终于被扯破了一角。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧瞧你那可怜的小模样！”盖文越看他就越有种欺凌成功的成就感，于是又贱兮兮地嚷道，“现在满警局到处都是更强更快的900，你已经是个被淘汰的老旧机型了——不过倒正好，我看你生来就应该当个夜店安卓！也算是废物的二次利用，嗯哼？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说得没错，RK900们是比我更强的安卓；的确，是我给自己加装了性爱模组。”800眨巴着眼睛道，“这就是我和900的最大不同：我是原型机而他们是量产型，所以我能兼用的生物组件更多，有些对于警用仿生人来说没什么必要安装的功能我也可以兼备。但我之所以给自己做了升级，只是因为我单纯想要体验一下与人类交配的感觉——其实在今天之前我还没有一个具体的对象，但是既然是你先开始的……那么，就像上次一样，也由我来收个尾。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么——”</p><p> </p><p>有那么几秒钟盖文还没能理解仿生人的意思。但随后他就感到自己的手腕一阵剧痛：手枪不知道掉到哪里去了，他的整个身体都被硬生生掰过来，另一只手被手铐死死扣在了审讯台上。他的裤子还没穿好呢，现在凉飕飕的屁股正对着该死的小机器人，并且他这辈子从没有像这一刻般意识到自己即将面临的危机。</p><p> </p><p>“康纳！老子跟你说，你他妈要是敢……啊！操！你要是敢——”</p><p> </p><p>“人类是脆弱的生物，你的后穴需要先经过充分润滑。”那只安卓在他背后贴着耳侧低语，把盖文给惊得一哆嗦，“我在伊甸园夜总会读取了不下二十个夜店安卓的记忆，所以我有自信在这方面已经具备了一定经验。经过我的总结，我发现人类喜欢大声地辱骂仿生人，命令仿生人以专属名词称呼他们，并视之为某种情趣。虽然我还不太能理解这是为什么，不过遵照程序来说总没有错：请尽情地辱骂我吧，主人。我会全程为您服务。”</p><p> </p><p>“艹！你这个放荡的臭婊子！……啊……别揉老子的屁股！”盖文的呼吸陡然加重了，这个碧池安卓是魔鬼吗？一句话就成功地挑起他的性欲，同时也唤起他无限的羞耻。他从审讯室的镜子前看到了自己狼狈的模样：下半身被剥得一丝不挂，仿生人那又长又粗的玩意儿活像个尺寸可怕的情趣玩具，捅进来的感觉还他妈是冰凉的，得靠他自己的体温捂热，仿佛一根呲溜溜淌着水儿的超大只棒棒冰。</p><p> </p><p>最要命的是安卓的情趣模组也活色生香，明明跟个人形打桩机似的停不下来直把盖文操得两腿发软，一边痛骂又一边高呼爽的偏偏是盖文自己，而800的泪还在止不住地流，看起来双眼都快要哭肿了。小安卓一边抽噎一边发出极为动听的娇喘，盖文百分之百确定康纳下载的性爱补丁绝对原本是骚零的，可他现在却是上人的那个。</p><p> </p><p>可是这让盖文的鸡巴更硬了！安卓一边操他一边在他背后哭得梨花带雨，这实在是太他妈迷幻又火辣了，康妮小婊子果然就是个彻头彻尾的小骚货，让他不得安宁！</p><p> </p><p>在被草到失去意识之前，盖文的脑海中隐约闪过一个模糊的念头：这次就算了，他下次一定得压回去，他一定会有反攻的那么一天的……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>“副队长，我已经做好了早餐。相扑也喂好了，今天的晨练计划不要拖延哦！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……知道了……”汉克顶着一头乱糟糟的头发正在刷牙，闻言极不情愿地含糊答应了一句。他忽然想起来一件事，对门外的康纳问：“你昨天晚上是几点到的家？我又没听见相扑的声音，你现在安抚他倒是挺有一手啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“我大概凌晨三点才回来，是警局里有点额外工作，而且盖文·里德警探的态度也不太好。未来我可能会多花几天时间跟他交涉才行。”</p><p> </p><p>“盖文？那个混球的屁话你最好别放在心上！”汉克隔着门喊了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“我当然知道，汉克。”康纳说。</p><p> </p><p>“……不过我想，随着我们对彼此的了解日益增加，他总会有改变态度的那一天的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>